grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoohouse Rock
'Zoohouse Rock '''is the fifteenth episode of Season One and the fifteenth episode overall. Synopsis Trina tricks Mayor Mellow into thinking that Corey and Grojband are bears that escaped from the zoo and need to be put back. Trina also hosts an Animal Costume Party in order to get Nick Mallory to come, only to have him hold a protest to let Corey and the others go, thinking they are real bears. Plot The episode begins with Kin sitting in his latest invention. Laney asks what it is, and he explains it is his Mus-sage Chair, which Kon helps to launch using his drums. The chair flings Kin into the air, and he slams into the garage door. The garage door then opens to reveal a bear playing a guitar. Kin and Kon start to panic, and try to "play dead", however the bear reveals himself to be Corey in a bear costume, much to Kin's surprise. Laney tells Kin that a bear would'nt be able to play a guitar, which made it a dead giveaway that it was really Corey. Kin gets up and quickly pulls himself together, trying to act like he knew that the whole time. Corey reminds everyone of the time that they suggested to wear costumes to coordinate their band and a cutaway appears, showing Kin and Kon suggesting that they wear their underwear backwards and wear socks on their heads. Corey said that he changed his mind about responding to them with the obvious "No" before and says "Yes" to wearing bear costumes. Laney starts to explain why his idea is bad, but Corey keeps shushing her. Then, he gives her a big bear hug which strikes Laney with a stupendous feeling of love for him which is ended once Corey drops her on the floor. Corey puts come bear heads of the other members of the band and they start practicing. Suddenly, the electricity goes out and it is shown to be Trina unplugging their cords because she doesn't want them in there. She explains that she is having a party in the garage and she can't have them there for it but a very stubborn Corey will not comply with that, making Trina bent on revenge. Trina is later outside the garage, planning with Mina, on a way to get rid of Grojband. Mina suggests a few kids of holes that she can throw them in, such as a pit, a chasm, a canyon, etc. but Trina denies all of them. Mayor Mellow is then seen walking by their home, desperately talking to his picture of Mother Mellow about his zoo and how much of a failure it is because of how he wasted millions of dollars on a unicorn exhibit. Trina gets an idea and she gives Mayor Mellow a call on the Hotline Phone. She tells him about the "bears" that are in her garage and tells them that they have the ability to play music. She suggests that he keeps them in his zoo because that amazing ability is a perfect customer attraction. Mayor Mellow loves the idea of this. The next thing that happens is Grojband gets trapped in a cage which is soon revealed to the the cage, hitched onto the back of Mayor Mellow's truck. Mayor Mellow pulls out, taking the band to the zoo while Trina bids them a happy little goodbye. Laney is immediately unhappy about this, knowing that this is only going to get worse. The band ends up in Peaceville Zoo where they are in an exhibit. Mayor Mellow welcomes them to the zoo and Corey explains to them that they're not really bears. Mayor Mellow denies this and says that Trina had already told them that they're music playing bears and that they're probably just wearing fake human costumes under their real bear skin. Kon thinks that this means that under their people costumes, they're really bears. He freaks out and unzips his real human flesh, revealing his internal organs. Mayor Mellow warns them that if they don't bring attention to themselves in his zoo, then they'll even up on Mother Mellow's disappointment wall, which is a wall that consists of multiple plaques, containing the decapitated heads of previous animals at their zoo. Mayor Mellow leaves to go take care of a kangaroo named Joey who is bullying the other kangaroos there. Corey needs to show Mayor Mellow that they're not really bears and attempts to take his bear costume off. However, every time he does, the Bear in the exhibit with them growls at him in anger, giving him the message that he should just leave it on. He needs more ideas on how to get out and Kin says "I've got a crazy plan that just might work." which was definitely something that wronged Corey as he unhappily looks at him showing a bit of inexpressible but annoyed concern. Kin initiates his plan to break out. He reaches into a vending machine next to the zoo exhibit and takes out some Chuggers Cola and Blastymouth Candy. He fills the bottle of Chuggers Cola with Blastymouth Candy and shakes it up. Then, he shoves it all into the lock of the zoo, in hopes of an eruption, and the band all dives to take cover. However, the eruption fails to happen. Kin is confused and says that the last time he combined Chuggers Cola and Blastymouth candy, he lost three teeth. Laney says that she wishes that they could get to the other vending machine, jesturing over to a vending maching on the dar side of the zoo, which dispences heavy artillery such as crowbars, dynamite, saws, flails, and time bombs. A kid goes up to it and gets a crowbar out of there and starts licking it, as though it were candy and then sticks his tongue out at them and spits at them as an insult. Back at the garage, Trina has finished making Mina put together her Animal Costume Party. Just then, Nick Mallory enters, emitting a glorious glow. Trina is super excited and happy to see him there, but her feelings for him are soon cut short when Nick tells her that he doesn't have time for her party because he's going to visit the animals at Peaceville zoo, assuming that the zoo is a prison for animals and that they deserve a visit from him. Trina gets angry and she rudely demands that Mina goes and makes some animal costumes for her, to show him that she cares about animals too. Mayor Mellow rings the dinner bell for the bears in the zoo and he dumps out a bucket of fish heads for them to eat. The band is disgusted by this but Mayor Mellow assures them, that it could be worse. Yesterday was fish butts. Kon and the Bear are very happy to have fish heads and they start eating them together. They come across a fish butt that got accidentally mixed in there, much to their excitement. The two of them share the fish butt, eating it at the same time, which results in them kissing each other, to which they feel love struck and slightly embarassed about. Mayor Mellow then tells them to start working on a song and reminds them of Mother Mellow's disappointment wall. Corey starts jamming out, thinking of something to use for a song, but Laney starts to once again, remind him that they need lyrics, before Kin covers her mouth and says her line for her, making her angry at him. Corey looks for an answer and sees Nick giving an invitation to Joey, which gives him the perfect idea on what to do. He tells Nick that they're trapped in the zoo and that he needs him to get them out. Nick tells them that he thinks that because they did the crime, they must do the time, but Corey says that they were framed, and Nick springs into action, starting up an Animal Freedom Party. Characters Major Roles *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow *Zoo Animals Minor Roles *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Bear *Joey *Mother Mellow (Pictured) Songs *Stuck in Peaceville Zoo Trivia *Kon had his first kiss in this episode, which was with a Bear. This is the first episode to feature a band member kissing someone and it also makes Kon the first member of the band to kiss anyone. **Kon would also kiss Trina again later in the episode Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow. Episode Connections *This is the first time someone other than Corey signs off the episode, in this case Kin, it later happens in Hear Us Rock Part 2 where all of Grojband sign off the episode together. *The zoo from this episode is seen again in the episodes On the Air and Out to Sea and Who Are You. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a play on the name of the TV series ''Schoolhouse Rock. *The title could also be referencing the Elvis Presley song, 'Jailhouse Rock' *When Kin tries to bust them out, the music that plays resembles that heard in the Mission Impossible franchise. *Chuggers Cola and Blasty Mouth Candy are parodies on Coca Cola and Mentos. **Kin combining the two together is a reference to the infamous Diet Coke and Mentos eruption. *Kon and the Bear eating a fish butt together, which leads them to kissing is a reference to the movie Lady and the Tramp and the scene from the movie where they both eat spaghetti together and end up kissing. Errors * After Mayor Mellow traps Grojband in a cage, the screen goes black for a couple of frames before Trina goes to the diary mode She's wearing her unicorn outfit when she entered he's not wearing her unicorn outfit Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Episodes Focusing on Kon